Harry Potter Deeper then blood
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter finds his mother's diary and finds out the truth that his mother isn't who he thought she was or James Potter. He found out that he has 3 fathers which are Snape, Sirius and Remus and his uncle is Tom Riddle and that Draco is his mate Harry also finds out that he also isn't human. These characters are not mine and warning some spelling error's


Harry Potter Deeper then blood

Chapter 1

Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy but a wizard he attended Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry and was placed in Gryffindor were his parents belonged... but did they as Harry Potter had found his mother's diary and found out about her darkest secrets when she was alive.

He lived with his aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley with his whale of a cousin Dudley Dursley who hated his cousin with vengeance and Harry did too.

Harry had discovered his mother's diary and a letter addressed to him to read her diary entries to discover the truth of her past and his future.

The first entry was when Lily turned 10 years old

"Dear Diary,

I confess I really like the boy next door to us he does weird things too he calls it magic she is so cold but I see fire in his black emotionless eyes".

"His name is Severus Prince Snape and he plans to go to Hogwarts next year hopeful I get in also I want to be with him in Slytherin the house of snakes".

"I found out recently that I am adopted and I can also talk to snakes Mrs Evans told me not to tell a soul... that I have a half brother but she refused to tell me who he is until I'm older".

Sigh "I guess I will have to wait I hate them so much they never treat me right they call me a freak and a foolish girl".

"They make me so mad sometimes my magic wants to lash out and hurt them to cause them pain … does that make me bad?".

Harry looked shocked his mother had been treated badly as well for having magic that's probably were Petunia learnt her views and behaviour he thought.

Lilly 11 years old Dear Dairy,

"I can't wait I'm going to Hogwart's with my beloved Snape I hope we get sorted into the same house together".

"I met the headmaster today something was off about him he seemed grandfatherly but I know it's nothing but a mask".

"He bought me up to hi office and I feel weird and confused I don't remember how I got there and what we talked about now I have a strange liking for that arrogant boy James Potter he's nothing up a stuck up Prueblood".

"I don't understand what's happening to me I feel like I'm falling in love with him I feel disgusted but I know in my heart that I like Sirius and Remus I know they have a … thing for each other".

"I got sorted into the house of the lions I feel like a part of me is missing I don't belong in Gryffindor I though for sure Slytherin or even Ravenclaw".

"Every time the headmaster calls me up to his office I leave confused and a darkness inside what is that man doing to me I have to find out".

Harry wondered "Is the headmaster giving my mother love potion and changing her memories after?".

Lily 14 years Dear Diary,

"It's me again I have found out Remus my little Mooney is a werewolf James played a horrible and stupid prank on Snape".

"The prank nearly got him killed by poor Remus or worse turned I know Sirius was involved but I bet James was the mastermind behind it".

"I wish I could do something for Mooney he hates himself if he just embraced his inner wolf then it would hardly hurt at all I think its because he feels all alone".

"I, Sirius, Peter and James are learning to become Animagus I already know what mine are but I can't let them know they will hate me I don't know if they will tell James I think Potter and the headmaster are working together but why I feel so in love with James but I feel so lost and sadness why?".

Lily 16 years Dear Diary,

"I have found out the truth the headmaster is drugging me and wiping my memory because James family are paying him so I will be married with him".

"I still love Snape and I think his friend Lucius Malfoy is cute but he is with and meant to be married with a sweet girl called Narcissa Black".

"Sirius cousin I like her I wish we could be friend I don't know what's happening I feel there's something going on".

"There's this boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle I don't know there's something about him … something dark I think he is practising the dark arts I wish I could join him I have also been interested in those arts even the black arts".

"I can't wait to leave Hogwart's I have found out I am to be courting James Potter soon I loath the fact he his been violent with me a couple of times he never hits me that hard".

"The last time he hit me I wanted to kill him cause him the pain I felt I nearly did I wish I could I have been practising the dark arts and rituals on protection and calming spells".

Harry fumed "How dare he! Snape is wrong I am not him I hate him I wish I could kill him over again I should thank Voldemort".

Lily 19 years Dear Diary,

"I know now where I stand I have found out that I am Prueblood and that my brother is in fact the dark lord".

"In my world we are brothers even if we are half I also have found that my father has creature blood that skipped me I know if I had a child he would have the gene".

"My father also skipped the gene our inheritance is Black Moon Angel they are the most darkest feared and dangerous creature known to wizard's they should be highly respected".

22 years old Dear Diary,

"I have always wanted a child of my own but I would never want Potter to be the father".

"I have created a black ritual potion so I can chose the fathers of my child which are my true love Severus Snape/ Sirius Black my best friend and Remus I know he couldn't have a cub of his own without the ministry interfering so he will be also a father of my cub as well".

"I have found out that it worked I am having a little boy I drank a powerful illegal glamour so he'd look like James and I had to sleep with him also which made my skin crawl".

"My child's god mother's shall be Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy and his Godfather's Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy".

Lily 23 years Dear Diary,

"I have had my son he is beautiful even if he looks exactly like Potter I could never hate my child I now this is not his true appearance his name is Harry James Potter … but his true name is Rogue Riddle Snape Black or in short Rogue Riddle Snape if he wishes when he is older".

"I have found out by Mrs Lovegood that my fate is to die along with Potter I pray for my boy that Dumbledore will use have as his pawn for the light".

"The prophecy can be voided I pray my child reads this the only way for the prophecy can be void is if Harry James Potter dies and my true son is reborn as neither can live while the other survives and will have the choice to carry on this path of Pain, Suffering and death or one his path that was he was meant to be on one of Love, Darkness and Future ".

"I know this will be hard to understand but you child if you chose the path of your family you then Harry James Potter must die to active you Black Moon Angel gene … before you do a little research my child".

"Follow these instructions correctly there can be no mistakes …

first you need to make the death draught you need; …...

Next you need to make a self sacrifice which means you need to give you blood and tell and feel all the pain and suffering you felt in you life and confess and embrace death".

"The important you need to be in the same now as your father's or lock them in the same room together and take there wands".

"Next make sure the Malfoy child is there to I have a feeling him/her will be your mate this helps create a bond between you and them".

"Now you drink the potion and call death he will do the rest after you drink the potion".

"Do this before Hogwart's as soon as you change you will own her as you are the heir to heir and the founders goodbye my child know that I will always love you whatever the choice".

Chapter 2- Death Becomes us

Harry went to Knockturn Alley and picked up the Death draught and a ritual knife and new robes he wrote a letter to each of them to come to his relatives that he was sorry for every thing and that his mother wanted to tell them something that would change there lives forever and to come quick he send Hedwig.

Harry got a shower and changed into his robes he took his top off and cut deeply into his wrists he bit his lip as he cut even deeper making a fatal cut on both wrist he opened the Death draught just as his new family apparited in his room.

Sirius and Remus stopped death and paled when they stay Harry they tried to run to Harry's side to heal him but a shield was round him that was so powerful that there wands didn't have any effect.

Snape trembled as he saw Lily's child the women he loved standing with his wrists cut blood pouring on the floor "Harry! What have you done?!" Harry smiled "I'm sorry … I love you all so much but I have to do this It's my time to go".

Draco squeaked and tried to get through the shield and screamed "Please don't!" Harry smiled "Draco … my dragon you are my mate but I can't live while the other survives". Lucius "Mate?" he said ghostly pale Harry smiled and nodded Narcissa cried "Po … Harry please".

Harry sighed and frowned "I am alright I have suffered for years my soul has been torn I have been abused by those I thought were meant to protect me … I am ready to go this was never meant to be I embrace death … please let me go".

Remus shook and wailed "Please Cub! I love you we love you!".

Harry started wincing and took hold of the potion Snape recognised as the Death Draught and curse begging and pleading not to take it"

Harry smiled full of warmth "I see you know what this is … yes it is the death draught". They all screamed in horror "Nooo!"

Harry yelled "I'm ready! Death come for me I have lived a life that wasn't mine to live I embrace you I was died the day my mother died come for me!". Then he drank the potion whole and fell to the floor and whimpered trying to hold back the agonizing screams".

He managed to get out "Goodbye … Fathers he laughed as the Pain increased "Mum made an illegal potion James Potter had abused her as well... he spat … She is Tom Riddle's half sister Dumbledore planted false memories from her first year … love potion … loved Sev … void prophecy as his heart beats decrease getting weaker and weaker.

"Sev, Paddy and Mooney dads uncle Tom, Godfather Luc and Godmother Narcissa I will always love you".

Snape growled in sadness and pain for his dying son suddenly death appeared and whispered comfortingly "Sleep dear child don't worry about your fears I promise to wipe them away all your tears".

"Shut your eyes my Black Angel let your mind sway I'll take all those nightmares away trust me when I say the pain will soon all go away forget those muggles dear child we both know what they'd say".

"The things they said and did to you my Black Angel were never okay

listen sweet child for I know your spirit is torn so I will take you away"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes Sirius screamed begging for death to take him.

Death turned and kissed the child as his heart stopped and he breathed no more "Sirius Black it is not your time nor is the rest of you your souls aren't mine to take … but your son, mate and godson's he has fore filled his prophecy".

Lucius had tears in her icy blue eyes "What do you mean?" he whispered in fear.

Death held up his hand "This child was meant for death for he was two person survive with one soul neither could live while the other survived". "His mother told him would to do her father's family had several generations of Black Moon Angels and none of them have suffered more or been more deserving then this young boy".

Draco whimpered "But … does that mean my mate is alive?".

Death grinned evilly "In away he is and he isn't tell me how are Dark Moon Angels made young dragon?".

Draco coward "I-I don't know sir".

Remus had tears running down his face "They are created through unimaginable suffering and pain and when the persons spirit is broken and soul torn … that the person sacrifices themselves willingly to death and embraces it death comes he will see through there soul and either grant them death or immortality and damned forever until the gates of heaven have been filled and that no more can enter the Dark angel will inherit deaths role and duties with his mate and those the Dark angel has chosen".

Death smirked "Exactly now would you like too see the your son, mate and Godson?" They all nodded death bended down and kissed the boys cold dead lips suddenly Death disappeared and a black light surround them and Rogue his eyes flashed open he started screaming and twisting in agony as he grew to 6ft 2 his skin deathly white his fangs hung over his bottom lip his fingernails turned into talons his hair lengthened that had some curls his eyes still emerald green with a mixture of deep crimson red his face more feminine and aristocratic elegant looking.

His body firm and muscular with black ancient runes around his neck legs and arms with angelic black/green wings he let out an almighty growl as two small sliver horn grew out of his forehead his ears grew long and pointed elf like.

They others including Tom Riddle and Bellatrix grew wings as they slept in their beds knocked out by their own magic also they grew horns and pointed ears and pale skin with fangs and long hair with mixed blood red eyes.

Draco was the only one with similar ancient runes to Rogue his mate.

The next morning the adults were the first to awake they nodded that they dark mark had changed golden with ancient text.

Snape lifted up Rogue and apparited with him to Riddle Manor and wrote a letter and screamed in shock and happiness also hate and angry at Dumbledore and the Potters.

Chapter 3- Back at Hogwarts

Harry and the others walked into Hogwarts scaring the professors and teachers Harry smirked as he saw most professors and students fainted and screamed.

Dumbledore frowned his grandfatherly mask gone he raised his wand and cast the Avada Kavrda curse at Rogue who raise his hand in the air and the killing curse stopped "Oh did the headmaster just throw the killing curse at an unarmed student? Don't you know that you can't kill are kin by are own curse?" He snarled.

He through it back at the headmaster and died as he fell to the floor Remus vanished the body and informed the children of the new headmasters Draco and Rogue.

There is no longer Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw now there was houses that students went into matching there personality and magickal core Rogue removed the law on creature breeds going to school now Werewolves, Vampires, Goblin, Giant, Veelas, Elves, Fae, Giants, Elemental Wizard's and Centaurs.

The houses are Black = Dementors Dark=Basilisk Grey= Dragons Light= Phoenix Undecided= Unicorn

Dementors lessons and house were run by Rogue and Draco the Dark Tom, Fenrir and Bellatrix Grey are Lucuis and Narcissa and Sirius and Remus Light are Neville and Luna and Undecided is Minerva and Poppy and Hagrid.


End file.
